The Legend Of The Half-Breed Twins
by BaesBabyGirl
Summary: Twins who are identical but complete opposite, half creature half deity. Their father thrown in jail for a crime he didn't commit and their deity parents forced to ignore them. These twins go on a journey to discover themselves and where they stand amongst the creatures which inhabit our planet Earth. Rated M cause im paranoid
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

 ** _This is only a prologue and the other chapters will be longer I promise._**

 ** _I also need a Beta if anyone is willing to help please._**

 _The sharp two note whistle rang clearly through the dead, still night. Two figures darted from building to building, shadow to shadow, only pausing to make sure no one was following them. They eventually stopped and simultaneously dropped to their knees upon seeing their father being taken away from a destroyed house and street. One of the figures walked over to the other and helped them up before they both turned away and ran, not caring if anyone saw them._

This all was 13 years ago, nowadays you can find these two figures running around with their new friends in America. And as such that was what they were doing right at that moment, except they had sharp, pointy objects in their hands and were standing back to back waiting for a signal.  
3 . . .  
2 . . .  
1 . . .  
BOOM!  
The two pushed up and away from each other landing outside the ring of people who were previously blocking them in, before as one they surged forward and attacked bringing down their opponents two at a time. By the end of the exercise the two figures and their friends exited the forest to meet up with their other friends for lunch and a much needed break from their training, the two of them were unbeatable and unstoppable.

 _ **Half-way across the world in England**_

While that was happening in America the English were getting ready for the Quidditch World Cup.

 _ **Hi guys please review, any criticism is helpful and I would be so thankful.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR HARRY POTTER! IF I DID LUKE WOULD BE GOOD AND NO ONE WOULD DIE.**_

 _ **Hi guys here's the first chapter and the second installment, hope you enjoy it.**_

The laughter that surrounded everyone at dinner was filled with joy and peacefulness, not a worry in the world and not a care to give. After the twins had given their sacrifices to the gods they had sat down side by side, everyone still gave them weird looks when they sat down together at the Hermes table at Camp Half-Blood.

When they arrived at Camp 5 years ago they were an anomaly, two completely different looking 12 year old children who were more in tune with each other then the Gods own set of twins, Artemis and Apollo. By the end of the first week everyone knew their names, Daimonas and Angelos, but no one called them that. To every newbie who met them they were introduced as Lucas and Alexa Castellan. By the end of the first month they had a reputation as the 'Killer Twins', no one could beat them in a fight not even Athena's or Ares' own kids could do it. Luke was the best swordsman in the last century and Alex became the best bow women second only to Artemis herself. When that month ended the twins joined their cabin mates at the Hermes table with his kids and the other unclaimed kids, but when they went up to sacrifice their food a glow surrounded to two before a caduceus appeared above Luke's head, thus showing that Hermes was claiming Luke as his son confusing the entire camp.  
See Luke looked like the typical Hermes kid, blonde hair, blue eyes, mischievous gleam in his eyes and devilishly good looks. While his sister Alex was a dark haired brunette with grey eyes, a charming smile and a gorgeous body, everyone originally wondered how they could be twins and were now thoroughly confused about it. Although when the two looked at each other the smirk that graced their faces said it all, they were twins but Hermes was Luke's father and Alex may be Luke's twin but Hermes was not her dad, some other deity was. After Luke's claiming everyone started to place bets on who Alex's dad was but it wasn't until five years later that they found out.

That day the Gods had arrived at camp with some friends of theirs that they called Angels, there were four, Raphael who sat with Apollo and his children, Michael who sat with Zeus and Hera, Lucifer who sat with Hades and Poseidon and finally Gabriel who sat with Hermes. The twins sat next to each other while Hermes sat next to Luke and Gabriel sat next to Alex, it was they way that they sat though that told everyone immediately who Alex's dad was not only that but Luke was a spitting image of his deity father while Alex was a spitting image of Gabriel only a girl. About an hour into dinner two Ares boys walked over to Alexa and each offered her a daisy, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak and instead turned to her brother who understood the look and turned to boys giving them her answer. **"I'm sorry boys but my sister here has no idea how to say this, so I'll put it nicely. This is her speaking, you two are good looking and nice and all but I don't feel any attraction to you. Again that was her way of letting you down but me I don't feel the need for it so I appreciate the fact that you were nice and gave her flowers but she don't like you like that so fuck off."** And with that Luke turned back to his food just to catch his sister looking at him as if he was insane. He gave her the 'What?' look and she just shook her head at him and smiled apologetically at the boys before turning back to her food.

When everyone had finished their food and was seated at the campfire Chiron stood up and quieted everyone down saying that he had an announcement to make. Everyone looked up in anticipation, **"Alright that's enough now as some of you know the Gods are here with us tonight,** this elected a light chuckle throughout the crowd, **and as such some of you may also notice that we have other deities among us, the reason for this being that they decided to take action with a growing problem amongst some of Hecate's 'pets'.** The whispers that broke out rivaled those that broke out when the twins arrived. **Now, now quiet down, the Gods, Angels and I have chosen two people who know these 'pets' of Hecate's, who are really mortals that were blessed by the Goddess, to help them right their wrong and to stabilize the unity between us and them. As such we chose, . . . Luke and Alex Castellan who will revert back to their real names Daimonas and Angelos for this quest."** The uproar that followed was unbelievable. Aphrodite walked over and grabbed the twins hands before whisking them away to be fitted for their quest which no one knew when would end.

 _ **Hi guys as I said last time please review and please, please, please any criticism is appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND PERCY JACKSON THOSE BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN!**_

 _ **I do take full credit for the idea of the half-breed twins and Daimonas/Alex is my character Angelos is Luke Castellan from Percy Jackson.**_

When Apollo dropped the twins off in England, the last thing the expected to see was a street full of people walking around in robes. Not only that but these people also used sticks to wield their magic as Hecate had previously told them, as they were gazing at everyone, Apollo was looking around for the wizard who owed Ares a favor when he saw him standing next to a shop called Ollivanders. He grabbed the twins and led them through the crowds to the seasoned veteran, who upon seeing them stood up taller and looked them over with a seemingly look of indifference while the shaggy haired black grim like creature next to him gave off an air of happiness. When the trio reached the duo, Apollo let go of the twins and pulled the veteran aside and explained the situation to him in hushed tones while the twins talked to 'Snuffles' quite excitedly. By the time that the two men returned the twins had told the dog everything that had happened to the two after their father had been taken away on the night of October 31st 1981 up until that point and if a dog could make facial expressions than this dog was impressed to say the least. The veteran introduced himself as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, retired Auror but when he went to explain what an Auror was the twins waved aside the explanation and said that their father was an Auror. He laughed at the casualness before telling them that they would first get the two a wand each then get their school supplies as they both would be attending the school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although they tried to explain that they had graduated from Beaubaxtons eight years previously, Durmstrang six years previously and Salem 4 years previously, but sadly Alastor wouldn't listen and instead chose to explain everything to them about Hogwarts and how hard the curriculum for their year was going to be also that he would be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, it was at that point that they stopped him and questioned what the hell was that subject. He didn't know exactly how to explain and sent the twins on into Ollivanders with Snuffles and tore off towards Flourish and Botts to get their subject books and some extra reading material for the two.

They entered the shop slowly and cautiously, immediately scrunching up their noses at the stench that wafted for the room. An old man walked out from behind the shelves and chuckled very lightly, **"Let me guess your the Half-Breed kids that we've been waiting for for centuries. Now now don't speak, I know all about you two and I know precisely what wands you two are meant to have. After all it's not everyday that one gets to meet a being, even half, that is supposed to be extinct."** He then walked towards the back of the room leaving the twins in various states of dizziness until he returned with two wands in his hands. The wand in his left hand he gave to Luke/Angelos and the wand in his right hand he gave to Alex/Daimonas, both looked at him weirdly but he gave them an encouraging look to which they both sighed but gave the wands a wave any way. Snuffles started barking which sounded suspiciously like laughter at the identical looks of shock and surprise that adorned the twins faces when the ends of their wands lit up like a Christmas tree. Ollivander laughed and when they went to pay he simply smiled and _said_ that they were the most interesting customers he had ad in a very long time so the wands were free, they smiled and thanked him thoroughly before leaving the shop with Snuffles and meeting up with Alastor and a shit load of red heads as well as a brunette and a boy with black hair. **"Alastor you would not believe what just happened, _the old man just gave us these wands._ Is he crazy by any chance? _Obviously more crazy than you and any_ other gifted touched by a deity."  
** **"Blimey, their better than Fred and George and these two don't even look alike."** At that statement four people looked affronted, three looked worried and shocked, three and a dog started laughing until the dogs hair stood on end, the ginger girl's clothes became gothic, the brunette's books and all shopping bags disappeared and the black haired boys clothes turned into a dress. The whole group's mouths dropped open but the twins remained looking indifferent. **"Alright, that's enough of that. OK they can look like that until the end of their shopping trip then you have to reverse the spells. Weasleys, Granger, Potter, these are the American twins transferring to Hogwarts this year, Daimonas and Angelos."** The twins smiled and bowed mockingly before about turning and waltzing their way into Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions.

It took half an hour of measuring for two entire wardrobes for the twins, Mrs Weasley tried to pay for it but Daimonas distracted her while Angelos paid for the lot and when Mrs Weasley found out, they simply explained that their Aunt had given them one of her personal bank cards which gave them access to billions of dollars. She looked shocked but the twins didn't care and instead the walked out of the with one bag full of everything else while waiting for everyone to exit the store so that they could reverse the charms that they had put in place. Although by the time that everyone was out of the shop, Angelos/Luke had blue hair with violet eyes while Daimonas/Alex had violet hair and blue eyes. The smiles on their faces suggested that was all normal for them, especially when they simply just waved their hands and every charm was reversed leaving the group with jaws dropped and eyes wide. They then turned around and walked through Diagon Alley, suddenly they stopped outside Nocturn Alley and waited for everyone to catch up though it was mainly Mad Eye they were waiting for. **"No."  
"What? _You didn't even know what we were going to say!_ Please? Just a peek? _We promised our friends a souvenir."_**  
 **"No."  
** **"Nocturn Alley is dangerous, only Death Eaters and half breeds go down there."** The twins interest was peeked at half breeds and they wanted to know more about this so called dangerous place. _**"Half breeds you say,**_ **is there like some kind of _taboo on the place?_ Or do you mean werewolves, _vampires,_ goblins and _creatures the Ministry doesn't like._ And therefore has been declared dangerous." **At the looks on everyone's faces they knew instantly what Nocturn was and made up their minds. They scoffed and right in front of everyone's eyes their appearances started to change until there stood a mini Bellatrix Lestrange and mini Sirius Black where there was previously Angelos and Daimonas. The twins smiled and turned before strolling into the darkened alleyway to collect souvenirs.

 _ **Hi guys please review I need the feed back.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP OR PJ THOSE BELONG TO JK AND RICK!**_

 _ **Thank you and please enjoy.**_

As the twins walked through the alley many of its occupants gazed in wonder at them. Quite a few went up to them but one look at their eyes and they left pretty quickly. When the twins were younger they learnt a trick and when they wanted to be left alone they made sure their eyes had the white gold sheen with the storm brewing just behind it purely in their eyes. They completely disregarded the shops near the entrance and instead ventured further into the alley, passing many of the alley's more questionable inhabitants and customers until they reached a shop called 'PicketPokes' that looked very much like the rest of the alley but they could see a very fine white sheen covering the entire building. Angelos smirked at his sister then entered the shop and laughed as did Daimonas when she followed him in, a fairly young male in his 20's came out from the back of the shop to find the twins leaning on each other almost on the floor. Another male walked out this one in his 50's and was taken aback, **"Excuse me, do you two need any help?"** Both men were taken aback when they stood up straight and there was mini versions of Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black. **"Yes actually, _we were wondering_ if you could point my brother and I _in the right direction to_ a wand shop?"**  
 **"Um, this is a wand shop."  
** **"Brilliant, we both need _custom made wands."_** The man in his 50's turned to the man in his 20's and indicated that he should get the cores, wood and the tools. He scurried off and returned with three large boxes, the twins knew what they had to do and walked over to the box with the cores in it. Daimonas went first and her hand wandered over every core but she picked up a piece of black hair and a black scale, Angelos picked up a red scale and a bone white claw, they then went to the wood and Angelos picked a black wood while Daimonas picked a white wood. Both men's eyes were wide as all hell. They were told to come back in an hour so they decided to explore the rest of Nocturn Alley. They walked past many shops including a bookstore, a clothing shop and a diner of sorts but what really caught their attention was the tattoo parlor. 'InkedMarks' was by far the weirdest shop they had ever seen in the world, when they had walked inside they were greeted by an inked girl, although this ink was by far definitely superior to its muggle counterpart. For one the butterfly wings on her shoulder actually moved and the words along her collarbone changed color and writing apparently reflecting her mood to current situations. **"Hey lil darlin's, how can help ya'll?"  
" _Can you explain what is_ this magical version of tattoos?" **The woman laughed and reached underneath the desk to grab three different vials, a blue one, a purple one and a black one. **"There are three vials that are used but there are two different ways to get a magical tattoo. One way is like the muggle way but with magical ink like mine and the other is where you have to drink three vials the blue and purple ones you see before and this red one."** As she spoke she had reached underneath the counter and grabbed a vial of swirling red liquid. A glance was shared between the two teens before Angelos spoke, _**"Can we both get one with the magical ink then**_ **one with the three vials that we have to drink?"** The lady smiled and turned to the shelf behind her pulling off two books for the twins to look at for a design while she prepped everything for them. By the time she was ready the twins had picked matching Angels, one with white wings and blue eyes and one with gold wings and green eyes. Daimonas decided that she would drink the vials first while Angelos got his tattoo with the magical ink. The woman made Daimonas sit down on a chair in shorts and with her top off before handing her the blue vial, at first it felt like a cool burn at the back of her throat before it felt like a fire which spread to her left shoulder and moved down onto her back and ended at her left hip. Once this had finished the lady gave her the purple vial which felt like an instant burn, this one concentrated the burn on her left to sections of her body, which was mainly her shoulder and her hip with what felt like a line of fire connecting the two spots. After 5 minutes of waiting Daimonas drank the red vial which cooled the burning sensation and she was told to sit there and wait until Angelos' tattoo was done. The woman turned to Angelos and asked him where his tattoo was going to go and he told her that he wanted the white winged and blue eyed angel on the left side of his ribs reaching out the left, she laughed and complied but first she made him drink a vial filled with clear liquid which numbed the spot before she dabbed a quill in the black vial and outlined the drawing, after she did that she grabbed a piece of paper and soaked it in the black before she laid flat on his skin and smooth it out, after she did that she picked up her wand and waved it around, then she laid it down waiting for the black ink to disappear. Once it had, she took the piece of paper away and there on Angelos' skin was the angel. After that she swapped over the twins and repeated the process but on opposite sides. By the end they were practically identical but opposite, they thanked the woman profusely before they left to collect their custom made wands. The old man gave them their wands and Daimonas' wand gave off black, silver and white sparks while Angelos' wand gave off black, silver and gold sparks. They smiled paid and thanked the two men before leaving the store tucking the wands into their individual holsters and delve deeper into Nocturn walking past more shops, they stopped at a diner and grabbed a bite to eat before leaving the shop and heading back towards Diagon Alley, not far from the entrance they found a shop called 'Borgin and Burkes'. The twins smirked at each other before they waltzed into the shop like they owned it, the owner of the shop froze when he saw the twins and the rest of the inhabitants followed, they walked up the front and smiled charmingly at Borgin. Borgin was shaking where he stood as Daimonas spoke, **"Hi, my brother and I were wondering if you could help us with locating books on the Dark Arts?"** He gulped, still shaking and went to answer her when a voice called out from the back off the room, **"Why don't you get from the Black library Lestrange, looks like you're friends with Black again."** Those around him chuckled but those closer to the twins stayed quiet, the entire store fell silent when Angelos still looking like Sirius Black but with blue eyes and a tattoo peeking out from the right side of his collar, appeared in front of the person who spoke, _**"I don't know who you think you are, but I do know my sister and I are.**_ **And we sure as hell ain't these Lestrange and Black person."  
"I'm sorry ma'am but he's right, the best place for you and your brother is the Black Family Library or possibly in the restricted section at Hogwarts."  
"Thank you, _see that wasn't so hard."_** They smirked at each other before waltzing out and waltzing back into Diagon before leaving the alley.

 _ **I know I've said this before but please guys I need to know if I'm going the right way with this story.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR HARRY POTTER!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS?!**_

* * *

When the twins waltzed into the Leaky Cauldron the whole of the Weasley family was there, including Charlie and Bill also Albus Dumbledore as well but the twins countered the looks of those around them by smiling charmingly. It chilled the occupants of the famous pub that the smirk reached their eyes with a cold intent, **"Alastor we were just told that we bear a resemblance to a Black and Lestrange person, _who are they?"_  
"I'm afraid child, that is none of your concern."** Albus smiled charmingly at the twins but they barely spared him a glance before turning their gaze back to Mad-Eye, who chuckled lightly at the sight before replying to their question, **"You know you two really remind me a lot of your Uncle except not as ageless. Sirius Black is a convicted felon, who went to Azkaban for killing 13 muggles and one of his best friends after he sold out one of his other best friends and his wife to Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black is his cousin who also went to Azkaban although she went for torturing two Auruors, the** **Longbottoms."** The twins turned to each other and sighed before they waked over to the table and sat down, they sat in silence as the entire pub sat waiting with baited breaths before Daimonas spoke and scared the entire lot, **"We have something to confess, the reason that we can look like we do so easily is because we're part of the Black family too. Our father is Sirius Black and we were there the night that the Potters were attacked and murdered. Dad didn't do it, it was Peter Pettigrew. _Who by the way isn't dead, and Aunt Trixie went to Azkaban, like Dad, for a crime she didn't commit. The Lestranges tortured the Longbottoms yes, but our Aunt is Black to the core. All Blacks crave the exhilaration, the adrenaline rush of Battle._ Our Aunt would have rather to challenge them to a duel rather than torture them. That and they were friends." **The silence was slowing building until it was broken by a chuckle which quickly escalated into full blown laughter coming from Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, **"Yep you two definitely remind me of your Uncle."  
"Which Uncle? _The one you owe a life debt,_ the one who dropped us off, _the one who's always drunk,_ the one who barely comes out of the workshop, _or maybe you're thinking about our Aunts,_ the beautician, _the genius,_ and the hunter, _or perhaps it's our Grandpa and our Great Aunts and Uncles,_ the Drama Queen, _the OCD perfectionist,_** **the loving mother figure, _the cool Uncle who always takes you fishing or to the beach,_ the Uncle who takes you to get ice cream and is always there for you when you're upset, _and last but not least the Aunt who raves about cereal."_ ** Mad-Eye was laughing to hard to even answer the twins, who were in varying degrees of amusement.

* * *

The twins gazed on with a look of absolute indifference while 12 Grimmauld Place appeared in front of their very eyes. The twins then rolled their eyes and strolled straight into the house much to the disbelief of everyone around them, even though they told them Sirius Black is their Dad everyone was still suspicious until they walked into the kitchen full of Order members and Sirius burst into tears before embracing his kids. They embraced for at least 5 minutes before the twins turned to Remus and launched themselves at him, he was crying too despite the yelling of the Order members but what shut everyone up was when Mrs Black started yelling. **"Filthy Half-Breeds! Mudbloods! Blood Traitors! Get out of my house! You're a disgrace . . . Oh hello dears, I see you've come back to the Wizarding World after all this time. How was your stay with your individual fathers?"  
 _"It was perfect Grandma, thank you for asking,_ may we ask you a question?"  
"Why of course yes dears, go ahead."  
"Do you know about the charms? _Because we know you weren't always like this and_** **where is the rest of the family? _No one else with give us a straight answer,_ Dad's crying cause he just got us back, Uncle Remus ain't no better _and the rest of them seem to think we're precious_ _glass."_** Mrs Black smiled sadly at them before pointing upstairs towards the Black Family Tree, the twins look worried before they bolted upstairs and looked for their Aunts. The look on their faces when they came downstairs said the whole story, their Aunt Cissa was Mrs Malfoy, Aunt Trixie was Mrs Lestrange and Aunt Andy was Mrs Tonks, once they spotted their father neither twin thought twice before hugging him again though this time it was them with the tears in their eyes. They stayed in that position until almost two hours later when it was dinner time but they didn't want to eat so Sirius lead them upstairs to their old rooms, where the twins fell asleep clinging tightly to each other.

* * *

Sirius was the one to wake up the twins the next morning but when they came downstairs all conversations ceased to exist. Angelos sneered at the lot and Daimonas sighed and glanced at them from the corner of her eyes as she walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple before waltzing into the loungeroom and plopping down in between Gred and Forge. **"Kreacher! Can you make breakfast please? If need be, kick anyone out of the kitchen except Dad and Uncle Remus, thank you."** The younger kids looked at the twins weirdly before they death glare them into looking away. Right at that moment Sirius and Remus walk into the lounge room and sit on the couch opposite the twins. **"Do you two still remember the song?"  
** _ **"Of course we do Dad,**_ **how could we forget?"  
** **"Then sing it for us."** The twins glanced at each other before Angelos started the song that their Aunt Lily used to sing when they wouldn't go to bed,

 _ **Waking up at the start of the end of the world,**_  
 _ **But it's feeling just like every other morning before,**_  
 _ **Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,**_  
 _The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_  
 _And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_  
 _Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

 **I believe the world is burning to the ground**  
 **Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Well I believe it all is coming to an end**  
 **Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**

 ** _I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_**  
 ** _And I can't remember caring for an hour or so_**  
 ** _Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_**  
 ** _I started running but there's no where to run to_**  
 ** _I sat down on the street took a look at myself_**  
 ** _Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_**  
 ** _Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_**

 **I believe the world is burning to the ground**  
 **Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**

 **Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end**  
 **Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**

The twins smiled at each other and swayed in time to the music, Harry had tears falling down his cheeks because he remembered the song and Sirius and Remus smiled sadly at each other before Daimonas started the next verse.

 _It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_  
 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_  
 _It was cool cool, it was just all cool_  
 _Now it's over for me and it's over for you_  
 _Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_  
 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_  
 _Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool_  
 _Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

 **I believe the world is burning to the ground**  
 **Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end**  
 **Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**  
 **Let's see how far we've come**

* * *

 _ **IT MAY TAKE ME AWHILE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS.**_


	6. Author's Note

Sorry everyone but I'm putting this story on hold, I have lost interest. I hope to come back to this story and continue it but now it will be put on the back burner. I will be working on another that I hope will be just as good as this one.


End file.
